brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Unikitty
Princess Unikitty (simply known as Unikitty) is a brick-built figure that was released in 2014 as part of [[The LEGO Movie (Theme)|the The LEGO Movie]] theme. She is one of the three secondary tritagonists of The LEGO Movie (the other two being MetalBeard and Benny) and a supporting character in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. She is also the main protagonist in her animated television series of the same name. Description Unikitty has several different variations to date. All but 1 variation is brick-built and consist of fourteen pieces. Because of this, the only articulation is at the neck (the head turns). Unikitty Unikitty's head is pink, with large printed blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and some white on her face. She has a small, magenta nose. Her ears are magenta and she has a light royal blue unicorn horn sticking out of her head. Her body is pink with white legs. She has yellow back paws and aqua front paws. She has a new moulded tail piece. It is white with light royal blue printing on the sides. This outfit is inspired by her original form throughout the movie. Biznis Kitty Biznis (intentionally misspelt) Kitty was Unikitty's disguise used for infiltrating the Octan tower. She looks the same as normal Unikitty, but she has glasses, a necktie, and mathematical symbols drawn on her with black marker. Astro Kitty Astro Kitty is Unikitty wearing a spacesuit. Mostly blue, except for gold feet and a gold horn held on by a white stud. She has the same smiling face behind a printed helmet. She also has the classic Space logo printed on her spacesuit. This outfit is inspired by Benny. Angry Kitty When Unikitty gets enraged, she loses control of her positive nature and becomes Angry Kitty. This variant is mostly bright red and dark red. She has an angry, menacing face, also red, with some yellow toward the chin. She also has a yellow flame pattern on her legs. Her tail is red with yellow printing. Queasy Kitty When Emmet and his friends hide in the Double Decker Couch after The Submarine breaks apart, Unikitty gets seasick. Her queasy variant is several shades of green, mostly sand green, with some olive green and light green, as well as some white on the legs and the stud that holds her horn on. She has a sickly expression, her eyes are now brown and more squinted and have wrinkles below them, her mouth is now in a squiggly frown, and she has a white tail with green printing. Ultrakatty Not much is known of this variant. This variant is part of The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. Ultrakatty is Unikitty's alter-ego. Ultrakatty is the main build in the set, 70827 Ultrakatty & Warrior Lucy! Unikitty shapeshifts into Ultrakatty, according to the video Emmet's Holiday Party, and one of the Brick Friday trailers. Ultrakatty's first appearance in The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part is where she adopts an enlarged build version of herself, with an outfit style similar to what most denizens of Apocalypseburg wear. Background ''The LEGO Movie'' Princess Unikitty lives in Cloud Cuckoo Land, where she and the Master Builders reside in safe and secret harmony, even though they know it is a matter of time before that ends. Some things Lord Business and Robo SWAT do make Unikitty short-tempered, but she will do anything to help Emmet and the Master Builders stop Lord Business from gluing the world with the Kragle. Unikitty is the happy-going spirit of Emmet's oddball group, and thus susceptible to strong emotions. She feels so strongly for her friends that anything that happens to them she is effected as well. Because of this, she sometimes has a hard time controlling her emotions to "stay positive". But, when it comes to protecting those she cares about from those doing harm to them, she does not hold back. At all. She first greeted Emmet and the gang in Cloud Cuckoo Land and took them to the "dog", which was a temple where the Master Builders were gathering. However, after they were attacked by Bad Cop and the Robo SWAT force, they were forced to escape underwater, much to her devastation in seeing her home destroyed. She then joined the plan to infiltrate the Octan Tower, disguising herself as Biznis Kitty, until being captured at the last second. Soon the gang escaped, and in the battle of Bricksburg, Emmet was attacked by Micro Managers which made Unikitty angry enough to lose control of her normally happy demeanor. Unleashing her fury on the robots, she provided the distraction needed to help Emmet get to the Kragle-izer. Upon the Kragle-izer's destruction, Unikitty is seen celebrating with the group, along with the rest of Bricksburg. Unikitty! Unikitty returns to star in her own animated television series, alongside a cast of new characters (Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox and Richard). However, despite Unikitty herself being faithful to her portrayal in The LEGO Movie, she is the ruler of the Unikingdom and not Cloud Cuckoo Land. Her arch-nemesis in the series is Master Frown, accompanied by his "henchman" Brock. Unikitty is the only character created exclusively for The LEGO Movie franchise to appear in the series. The LEGO Movies might be canon because at the end of the second film, The Unikingdom Castle was shown in Syspocalypsestar, a combination of Apocalypseburg, The Systar System, and possibly Unikingdom ''The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part'' She returns in the Sequel of The LEGO Movie, in which she has a much larger, more intricate brick-built form and known as Ultrakatty. LEGO.com Description Notes * During the scene when the characters board Benny's Spaceship, she can be seen riding in a fitted hole on the roof, with her head poking out. This is probably a reference to R2-D2, who rode that way in many Star Wars ships. * Angry Kitty's large form bears a strong resemblance to Large Marge's claymation face transformation in the movie, Peewee's Big Adventure; featuring bulging eyes and a waving tongue. ** This large form of Angry Kitty has also yet to appear in physical form in any official LEGO set. It can, however, be built of existing pieces. * Unikitty's species inspiration may have come from the Caticorn, a similar species of a cat and unicorn hybrid. * Her voice actor from the TV show Tara Strong also voiced Harley Quinn, Batgirl, Raven, Jayna and Poison Ivy in several DC properties. Appearances * 70803 Cloud Cuckoo Palace (Normal) * 70809 Lord Business' Evil Lair (Biznis Kitty) * 70810 MetalBeard's Sea Cow (Queasy Kitty) * 70814 Emmet's Construction Mech (Angry Kitty) * 70816 Benny's Spaceship, Spaceship, SPACESHIP! (Astro Kitty) * 70817 Batman and Super Angry Kitty Attack (Super Angry Kitty) * 70818 Double-Decker Couch (Normal, Sitting) * Comic-Con Exclusive Unikitty Giveaway (Cutesy Kitty / Cheery Kitty) * 71231 LEGO Movie Unikitty Fun Pack * 70820 LEGO Movie Maker * 70822 Unikitty's Sweetest Friends EVER! (The LEGO Movie 2) * 70827 Ultrakatty & Warrior Lucy! (Ultrakatty) * 70828 Pop-Up Party Bus (Disco Kitty) * 70831 Emmet's Dream House/Rescue Rocket! (Warrior Kitty) * 70833 Lucy's Builder Box! (Sitting) * 70837 Shimmer & Shine Sparkle Spa! (Calm-Down Kitty) * 71023 The LEGO Movie 2 Collectible Minifigures (The LEGO Movie 2 alternate face) Movie Appearances * The LEGO Movie * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Video Game Appearances * The LEGO Movie Videogame * LEGO Dimensions * The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame TV Show Appearances *''Unikitty! '' Portrayals * Alison Brie (The LEGO Movie, LEGO Dimensions and The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) * Jessica DiCicco (video game adaptation of The LEGO Movie) * Tara Strong (Unikitty!) Gallery of Variants Physical |img7=70817 Unikitty.jpg |txt7=Super Angry Kitty |img8=70818UniKitty.PNG |txt8=Sitting |img9 = UniKitty.jpg |txt9 = Fun Pack |img10 = 41451 Unikitty.jpeg |txt10 = Cloud Car Unikitty |img11 =Unikitty_41453.jpg |txt11 = Party Time Unikitty |img12 =Normal_kitty.png |txt12 = Laboratory Unikitty |img13 = Coolkitty.jpg |txt13 = Shades |img14 = Angrynew.png |txt14 = Angry Kitty (show variant) |img15 = Yummykitty.jpg |txt15 = Dessert |img16 = Sickkitty.jpg |txt16 = Queasy Kitty (show variant) |img17 = Militarykitty.jpg |txt17 = Camouflage |img18 = CMF_1.png |txt18 = Rainbow |img19 = Dinocat.jpg |txt19 = Dinosaur costume |img20 = Tiredkitty.jpg |txt20 = Sleepy Kitty |img21 =Untitledasrca.jpg |txt21 = Ultrakatty |img22=70822-3.jpg |txt22=The LEGO Movie 2 |img23=Untitled2.jpg |txt23=Sitting |img24=Untitled2536.jpg |txt24=Warrior Kitty |img25=70828-4.png |txt25=Disco Kitty |img26=70837_(11).png |txt26=Calm-Down Kitty |img27=Unikitty LM2CM.jpg |txt27=The LEGO Movie 2 alternate face |img28= Rampage Kitty.png |txt28= Rampage Kitty|img29 = Kicia Rożek.PNG|txt29 = Systar Party Crew}} Movie Variants Unikitty! Variants Gallery Spending time with the alien queen.jpg|Warrior Kitty Mega Ultrakitty.jpeg|Ultrakatty Heroes sail on the couch.jpg 31i4MnaGChL. SY450 .jpg Pobrane (2)-1551285811.jpg|Warrior Kitty 13D14B53-80E1-461A-A6D8-6B78A26BFEB2.jpeg|In The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame Lego-movie-unikitty-minifigure-cloud-cuckoo-palace-legoland-1402-26-Legoland@3.jpg 70809-bizniz.jpg|Biznis Kitty QuesyKitty.png|Queasy Kitty Queasykitty-1.jpg|Queasy Kitty Kittyodeath.png|Angry Kitty 13626043504 ecbf2b4f42 o.jpg|Astro Kitty Sadkitty.png SDCC 2018 – The LEGO MOVIE 2 – The Second Part.png|Ultrakatty Ultrakitty looks like a dinosaur.jpeg|Ultrakatty Ultrakitty.jpeg|Ultrakatty Ultrakatty guest appearance LEGO Worlds.jpg|Ultrakatty in LEGO Worlds Screen Shot 2014-02-28 at 10.21.19 PM.png|In The LEGO Movie Videogame Screen Shot 2014-02-28 at 6.20.28 PM.png|Angry Kitty in The LEGO Movie Videogame Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 11.05.11 AM.png|Queasy Kitty in The LEGO Movie Videogame Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 10.42.22 PM.png|Astro Kitty in The LEGO Movie Videogame Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 10.43.01 PM.png|Biznis Kitty in The LEGO Movie Videogame Screenshot 2015-09-14 at 3.23.47 PM.png|In LEGO Dimensions Batkitty.jpeg|Unikitty as Batman. Party Bus Scene.jpeg Category:Minifigures introduced in 2014 Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Minifigures Category:Unikitty! Minifigures Category:Animals Category:Minifigures with unique Heads